peachcreekfandomcom-20200214-history
The City
The City is first referenced in 'Urban Ed', although at the time it was unclear whether the Eds were talking about cities in general or a nearby city. In the Big Picture Show, however, we get to see a bit more of the nearby city, confirming that they were talking about a nearby place. In the movie, it is only seen as a silhouetted cityscape of generic buildings, including a space needle. We do get to see a bit of the downtown area, though. A seawall surrounds the coastline to protect it from being erroded by the ocean. Apparently you can take the highway to the seawall, a little bit to the right of the road to Downtown. The city is approximately 40 miles wide, judging from a sign on the highway stating that the City Limits were 40 miles away from the downtown area. Downtown This includes a highway (the Eds take the "Pear Street" exit, suggesting that the city's streets may follow a fruit pattern like the suburbs' names), fields, trees, a "Fast Gas" gas station, Crummy Apartments, Vic's Slop Bucket, Seafood Snack, at least 3 motels, Seat Cover World, Lake Garcia State Park and its ranger stations, and a few other unidentified buildings. Located at 160 Downtown is the amusement park Mondo a-GoGo, where Eddy's brother lives and works. Lake Garcia State Park Lake Garcia State Park is on a cliff over the downtown area. It is at the end of the city's Pear Street exit on the highway. One can find palm trees, ranger stations, and gardens here. The Eds sleep in some sort of dirt clearing at the park, which is surrounded by a rock wall and structures that resemble tikis and Easter Island heads. To the left of where the Eds sleep, there is a large field of grass, pathways, and palm trees leading to the silhouetted city. The park's titular lake is never seen, but it is presumably somewhere in this field. Possible places in the city Signs on the highway imply that these places may be in the city as well: Oven Mitt World, Uncle Stumpy's Animal Park, Ghetti's Gators, Crawdad Hut (this sign claims that this restaurant is closed), Big Lady Restaurant, Harmonica Barn, and the City Sign Company. Concept Art Concept Art by Rod Filbrandt reveals what it may look like in the city, including some more stores. There is Hat World, another eatery, and Klassy Sock Garters. There is also apparently an abandoned drive-in theater in the city. Its window is broken and so is its movie screen, but there is a light on inside the window, perhaps a character tried camping out there. Edtropolis Since the Eds probably based their city in 'Urban Ed' on their past experiences in the local city, it is probably worth noting as an example of the people and lifestyle in the city. According to Edd, the city is very busy but has a very rich culture, including museums, theaters, and libraries. Ed notes that there are car crashes that result in loud alarms. Eddy states that if you can make it there, you can make it anywhere, and that there are big bucks in the big city. According to Sarah, everything is big and tall in the city, although she's never been there before. According to Jonny, city people ignore you, are too busy, and walk right past you without greeting you. Judging from the cardboard cutouts, the average citizens are business people, with many of the male cutouts wearing suits and fedoras, and smoking corncob pipes. The city seems to be plagued by impatient dangerous drivers (portrayed by Ed, Eddy and Plank), which is not helped by the occassional overly cautious driver (portrayed by Edd). There are more streetlights in the city than in the suburbs, judging by how Rolf didn't recognize streetlights. It is suggested that the air is thick from all the cars. There is a dark section of the city, with smog, hotels, and for rent signs. The cardboard people in this section mostly look angrier than in the other sections, though one is sad. This suggests there are seedy people in some parts of the city, and a few downtrodden ones. There is also one happy cardboard cut-out in this section. During this scene, you hear sirens, car alarms, and dogs barking. Eddy portrays a guy hiding in an alley, demanding money in return for information. Next, we see what appears to be something reminiscent of New York's Times Square, filled with happy people and various stores, including a toy store. More of the cardboard people look casual here, rather than being all business people. Kevin visits a newsstand (across from a diner) that sells bikini magazines, which is operated by hook-nosed, big-chinned man in a flat lumpy hat. More sirens are heard in the background. Edd portrays a shoe-shiner, who gets ripped off by Kevin. Nazz portrays a big shopper, and Edd is mistaken for portraying a sexual offender, while trying to protect her from Ed and Eddy's portrayal of city pigeons. Sarah expresses aggrivation at all the long lines she finds in the city, while Kevin and Jimmy purchase tattoos from "Ed's Tattoo Parlur," near a billboard for En-o-Gee drinks. Edd portrays a city cop/security guard, while Sarah, Jimmy and Rolf demonstrate the fights that break out in a city when people get impatient. Storeowner Eddy is then mugged by Jonny, while the kids represent unhelpful citizens who ignore the crime that just happened, and a parody of King Kong ensues. Ed acts as police searchlights, while Plank is given a traffic cone (serving as a megaphone) to talk to Jonny, possibly in reference to police negotiations with criminals or suicidal people. Finally, the kids steal fallen change and buildings are destroyed. Edd wraps up with "Ceaseless toil and broken dreams are the essence of urban living." Bps bg 4.jpg|Lake Garcia State Park and the City background Bps70.jpg|Mondo a-GoGo, the city's seaside amusement park Bps68.jpg|The cliff at the end of Lake Garcia State Park Bps67.jpg|A clifftop garden at Lake Garcia State Park Bps66.jpg|Lake Garcia State Park and the city during the day Bps61.jpg|The Pear Street highway to Lake Garcia State Park Toon Date city.jpg|Ed's drawing of the city with space needle Category:The City